


Drink From Me

by PerculiarPen



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: A little bit of blood, AU, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Ivy needs a hug, Rare Pairings, Witches, monster au, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerculiarPen/pseuds/PerculiarPen
Summary: Ivy's been distant lately and Carmen finally decides to talk to her about it.
Relationships: CarmIvy - Relationship, Carmen SanDiego/Ivy, Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Drink From Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at summaries and titles!
> 
> I promise I'm still working on Silent Diamond Caper, but please enjoy this small Oneshot that I recently got done. ;w;

Ivy stared at herself in the mirror, trying to calm herself down to the best of her ability. She took a deep breath, she could do this, she just needed to get through the week. She couldn’t let anyone know about this, she just couldn’t. Her throat felt dry as an intense thirst washed through her body.  


This wasn’t the first time she had felt this, throughout the week this feeling had been extremely prevalent. She had ended up distancing herself from both her brother and Carmen, scared that she’d just snap out of anger. She’d never forgive herself if she yelled at them over her stupid mistake. She should’ve restocked on supplies before they left, but it completely slipped her mind and now here she was.  


She turned the handle of the sink, cold water immediately flowing out of the faucet as she took another deep breath. She cupped some of the liquid in her hands before splashing it onto her face. The shock of the brisk water shot through her system, distracting her from her previous thoughts. She reached for the towel, and after a few stumbles, she felt the rather soft cloth and swiftly began to wipe her face.  


“Ah,” Ivy yelped as her eyes met her reflection once again. Scarlet eyes staring back at her as her canines grew sharp. “No no, ya gotta calm down. You can do this-”  


“Ivy,” a worried Carmen called through the door. “Are you alright?”  


“Yeah, I’m fine Carm,” Ivy attempted to reassure the thief. “Just a little stressed from workin’. That’s all, nothin’ ta worry about.” That answer did little to quell Carmen’s concern.  


“Ivy, can I please come in,” the brunette thief asked in a gentle tone, concern prevalent in her voice. Ivy stared at the door for a moment before sitting on the rim of the tub, her back facing the door as she buried her face in her towel. Truth be told she didn’t want to be alone right now, but she was scared. What would Carmen do if she saw her like this? Ivy didn’t want to find out but here she was, stuck in a hotel bathroom feeling so alone. Terrified at what was about to happen.  


Carmen opened the door slowly, her grey and blue eyes locking onto Ivy’s back. She cautiously sauntered over to the bath before sitting down next to the redhead. She placed a gentle hand on Ivy’s shoulder, hoping to comfort her. The shorter woman instantly tensed at the contact, something the thief wasn’t expecting. Throughout the time Carmen had been around Ivy she had found that the engineer never shied away from contact. She was kind of a big cuddler, Carmen didn’t mind though. In fact, she loved when Ivy would curl up next to her when they watch a movie. So seeing her so jumpy set off a lot of red flags in the brunette’s mind.  


“Ivy,” Carmen started in a gentle tone. “I’m really worried about you. You’ve been off for the past week and it’s really scaring me and Zack.” Ivy stayed quiet, she refused to look up. “I-I just want you to know that I’m here for you if you need to talk. You’re important to me Ivy and seeing you like this hurts. I just…. I want you to know that you can always come to me.”  
Both women sat in silence before Carmen sighed, she rubbed the redhead’s shoulder softly then stood up and moved towards the door. Ivy sat there for a moment, the loneliness from earlier consuming her as Carmen moved away from her side.  


The thief felt a hand grab her wrist gently, “please don’t go, I-I don’t wanna be alone right now.”  


Carmen turned before Ivy could react, a small gasp escaped her mouth as she took in her friend. She had been under the impression that both of the Boston siblings were human, but she was clearly wrong about that. Ivy’s eyes were a deep red which was already a dead giveaway, but the fangs just kind of solidified the fact that the woman before her was a vampire. But that’s not what caught Carmen’s immediate attention. Ivy was barely holding herself together, she looked exhausted and was practically crying. Fear swirled in her scarlet eyes as she stared at Carmen, essentially frozen. The thief cupped Ivy’s face as concern devoured her thoughts. The redhead flinched at the contact briefly before relaxing into the touch.  


“Oh Ivy,” Carmen fretted. “What have you done to yourself? You're a mess.” Ivy stared at the taller woman before her, confusion replacing all her fear as Carmen led her out of the bathroom.  


“Wait, you’re not scared of me,” Ivy asked.  


“Why would I be,” Carmen inquired as she sat the redhead down on the couch in their room's living area.  


“Gee I wonder. Maybe cause I’m a monster” Ivy replied sarcastically as she nervously crossed her arms. Carmen once again sat next to her, pulling her close as she spoke.  


“You’re not a monster,” the brunette assured in a caring tone. “You’re you, Ives, nothing’s going to change that.” Ivy smiled softly as she wiped some stray tears off her cheeks.  


“Wow, uh, thanks Carm. I really needed ta hear that,” Ivy admitted.  


“Of course Ivy,” Carmen said softly as she pulled the redhead in for a hug which she happily accepted. They stayed like that for a little bit before Carmen reluctantly pulled away. “Now, want to tell me how long it’s been since you last had blood.”  


“Wow, you’re like not phased at all by this huh,” Ivy commented. Carmen bit her lip nervously, then sighed.  


“Let’s just say that VILE was kind of exclusively for people like you,” Carmen explained.  


“Wait what,” Ivy gasped. “Ya mean We’re not the only ones?”  


“We,” the brunette echoed. “Wait is Zack...?”  


“Yeah…,” the redhead nodded softly. “For some reason, he doesn’t show it as much.”  


“Were you,” the brunette paused for a moment. She knew this was a touchy subject for some people, but she had to ask. “Were you two bitten?”  


“Nope, we’ve always been like this,” Ivy explained softly.  


“I see,” Carmen nodded. “But back on topic. When was the last time you had blood.” Ivy fidgeted for a moment, clearly not wanting to answer that.  


“A week,” the freckled girl muttered.  


“A week,” Camren gasped. “Ivy, you can’t do that to yourself.”  


“Zack can go weeks without drinkin’ anythin’,” Ivy muttered which caught Carmen completely off guard.  


“Weeks,” She paused before everything clicked. She had people like Zack and Ivy before, people who didn’t need to drink as much as a full-blooded vampire. Oftentimes, they were either bitten or were simply not fully vampires. She doubted Ivy knew anything about her heritage since she had been shocked upon learning there were other vampires. Carmen shooks those thoughts out of her head, those could wait. “We need to get you something to drink.”  


“I’m fine, Carm, I just need ta calm down,” the redhead stated as she leaned back on the couch.  


“You’re not fine, I can tell that you’re not fine just by looking at you,” Carmen argued. “If you don’t feed soon you could end up doing something you’ll regret.” Ivy sat up at that, fear returning to her scarlet eyes.  


“What do ya mean,” the redhead asked in a frightened tone. Carmen was silent for a moment, trying her best to piece together a more delicate way of explaining what she was talking about.  


“When a vampire hasn’t fed for a while their body sometimes just acts on its own,” the brunette explained in a low tone. “Oftentimes they’ll feed on whatever they see first, and typically whatever they feed on….doesn’t make it.”  


“Wait what! So you’re sayin’ I could,” the redhead paused, not wanting to even entertain that thought.  


“If you keep going on like this, there’s a possibility that could happen,” Carmen sighed. “But I’m not going to let that happen.”  


“How Carm? I already ran out of blood bags,” Ivy stated solemnly. Carmen stared at Ivy, she knew that the woman before her needed to feed soon and she wasn’t sure how long it would take for them to get blood. Vampires were hard to track down and to find one that sold blood bags would be even harder to find.  


Then it hit her. Carmen silently held out her arm to Ivy who looked up at her, confused at what the brunette wanted her to do.  


“Drink from me,” the thief stated. “It should tie you over for a little bit while we look for someone who sells blood.”  


“What, No. Carm I can’t,” Ivy pleaded.  


“Ivy we don’t have time for this. You need to feed,” Carmen stated.  


“B-but what if I hurt ya,” Ivy whispered fearfully. “What-what if I drink too much-”  


“You won’t,” the brunette said with a soft smile.  


“You don’t know that,” the redhead argued.  


“I do actually,” Carmen assured. “I trust you, Ives.”  


Ivy swallowed nervously before gently taking Carmen’s arm, she lowered her lips to the taller woman’s skin and delicately sank her sharp fangs into the brunette’s arm. Carmen winced softly and noticed Ivy flinch at the sound. The brunette used her free hand and rubbed the redhead’s shoulder, silently telling her that she’s okay. Ivy reluctantly continued and gently drank, doing her best to not hurt Carmen.  


Ivy’s eyes shifted back to the calm green Carmen had come to know after a few seconds. She slowly lifted her head away from the brunette’s arm, eyes fixated on the wound she had inflicted. Carmen delicately took her arm back and placed her free hand over the bite, her eyes began to glow as magic coursed through her. When she removed her hand the bite was completely gone as if it had never happened. Ivy’s jaw dropped as she stared at the thief sitting next to her.  


“What!? How’d ya do that,” the redhead stuttered.  


“You’re not the only one who was keeping a secret Ives,” Carmen teased with a smirk. She was quiet for a moment, silently preparing herself. “The truth is I’m a witch Ivy.”  


“Wait really,” Ivy gasped. “So like you can do magic and stuff like that!?” Carmen nodded with a bright smile at Ivy’s reaction. She has been dreading this talk for weeks now, so seeing Ivy so enchanted by this revelation had made all her built-up anxiety disappear. “Whoa! Like can ya fly? Or-or turn invisible? Or maybe, I dunno, summon like a dragon or somethin’?”  


“Whoa, slow down for a moment,” Carmen chuckled as Ivy did an exaggerated pose to go with each of her suggestions. “I’ll answer your question some other time Ives, for now, I want you to rest.”  


“What, but I feel fine now,” Ivy protested with a smile which was somehow more adorable with the addition of fangs. Carmen turned away from the redhead, trying her best to hide her blush.  


“That’s good to hear Ives, but you still should relax a bit. You still look really tired,” the brunette explained with a gentle smile.  


“I guess I didn’t get too much sleep this week,” Ivy mumbled to herself. “Maybe some rest would do me some good.”  


“Why don’t we watch a movie while we wait for Zack to get back,” Carmen suggested.  


“Sounds good ta me,” the redhead agreed as she snuggled into the thief’s side. Carmen couldn’t help but smile as she turned on the tv. She had missed this, just sitting on the couch watching random movies with Ivy at her side. She wasn’t even paying attention to whatever film she had put on. All she could focus on was the smaller woman’s warmth as she rested her head on Ivy’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo Vampires huh?
> 
> I'm a sucker for vamps and of course, I made my favorite cs character a vampire.
> 
> This is actually based off my monster au that I talked about on my Tumblr.
> 
> Link to that if you would like to read about the au in more detail: https://detective-marshmallow.tumblr.com/post/632108131121496064/sooooooo-cs-fandom-how-we-feel-about-a-monster
> 
> And Carmen does have heterochromia in this cause I based her off witches from a comic I'm writing, and in said comic, all witches have a form of heterochromia cause I thought it was cool.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Constructive criticism is welcomed :))


End file.
